Fleurdelis
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Not content with "hoping" to get another chance to battle her again some day, Asuka follows Lili back to Monaco. Rivalry becomes friendship, which becomes...something more. LiliXAsuka, eventually becomes somewhat lemony.
1. Prologue, or preview

Fleur-de-lis  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: _Tekken _is property of Namco Bandai

A/N: Okay, so here I am once again, can't sleep, with nothing but remixes of _Touhou _songs and ideas for dirty fanfiction running through my head. Now, I have a self-imposed rule about writing fanfiction after midnight, but just to get _something _out, I decided to write this prologue, partly to keep me from weaseling out of it in the morning (as I so often do when a lemon idea hits late, although I'll admit this scenario started much earlier in the day) and partly so that no matter how late I end up sleeping I'll be able to say that I posted a fanfiction about characters that I had never even heard of not even 24 hours earlier. A big thank you to The Sole Keeper of blogspot's "Virtual Soles" for quite literally turning me on to this series. -_-

* * *

"Well, this has definitely been an enjoyable experience," Lili Rochefort said to her fallen opponent, "and I hope I get the opportunity to battle you again some day."

"You _hope_ you _get the chance_? Show some backbone!" came the reply from Asuka Kazama.

"I…my father detests fighting, and I really don't wish to displease him…"

"Hmmph. You certainly have a different family dynamic than I ever had." Having been exposed to the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Lili had learned how messed up the extended Kazama/Mishima family was.

"Yes, well, we come from very different backgrounds."

"And you've seen mine. I guess I'll just have to see where it is that you're coming from here."

"…What?"

And so it was that Asuka ended up following Lili back to Monaco.

* * *

CCX: Like I said, this is just the beginning. The rating should be evidence of that. I'll probably just extend this and post the entirety as a one-shot, but until then, this should serve as a preview.

As for the title…go look it up and see what that _French_ term actually translates to. ;)


	2. Fleurdelis

Fleur-de-lis  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: _Tekken _is property of Namco Bandai

A/N: Okay, so just posting over the prologue would be silly, partly because I'd have to rewrite all of the author's notes and it would be hard to fit my thank you into the reworked one, and partly because there actually _was_ an Story Alerting and I know that merely changing the content of an existing chapter doesn't trigger the Story Alert. Or at least, it doesn't trigger a new message to be sent to me. Okay, I probably _could_ fit the thank you into a reworked one, but it's past midnight again and I've kind of been running on autopilot-I'm amazed I actually managed to get it a little further than I'd planned out in my head, although that's probably because once I hit the lemon it's impossible to "plan" much further... So thanks again to The Sole Keeper, for making this fic possible, and also thanks to X0cuppeyCakey0X, for making this second posting necessary.

* * *

"Well, this has definitely been an enjoyable experience," Lili Rochefort said to her fallen opponent, "and I hope I get the opportunity to battle you again some day."

"You _hope_ you _get the chance_? Show some backbone!" came the reply from Asuka Kazama.

"I…my father detests fighting, and I really don't wish to displease him…"

"Hmmph. You certainly have a different family dynamic than I ever had." Having been exposed to the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Lili had learned how messed up the extended Kazama/Mishima family was.

"Yes, well, we come from very different backgrounds."

"And you've seen mine. I guess I'll just have to see where it is that you're coming from here."

"…What?"

And so it was that Asuka ended up following Lili back to Monaco.

* * *

"I'm back, father."

"I'm glad to see you home safe and sound. Is this a new friend of yours?"

"'Friend' is not exactly the word I'd use. 'Rival', maybe…"

Mr. Rochefort seemed unhappy. "So this is about the fighting, then."

"I didn't ask her to come here," Lili said.

"Aw, you don't think of me as a friend, Lili?" Asuka asked, putting her hand on Lili's arm.

Lili grabbed the other girl and threw her. "Don't touch me!"

"Ah, see, now that's what I like to see!" Asuka cried, getting ready for a fight.

"We're not fighting in here. Come," she replied, starting for the garden.

"Emilie De Rochefort!" her father cried. "I absolutely forbid this!"

"Emilie?" Asuka asked.

"My real name; I go by 'Lili' for short," she explained. "Father, I know how you detest fighting, and I don't wish to displease you, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Allow me this fight, please."

* * *

Asuka and Lili both laid on the ground, exhausted. "I'd call that a draw, wouldn't you?" Asuka asked.

"Well, at least you admit that you didn't win."

"Are you saying you think you won that bout?"

"I was clearly still standing after you were down."

"I would've gotten up if you hadn't fallen on top of me!"

"…Yeah right. Well, I guess since there's no way of knowing whether or not you could've gotten up, I'll have to agree with you. A draw." There was a pond nearby. Lili removed her boots and socks and stuck her feet in the water, laying on her back. "We're both going to be sore for quite awhile, I'd imagine."

"I'm surprised your feet don't hurt after fights more often. How do you fight in those heels?" Asuka joined Lili at the water's edge.

"…it's just the way I've always done things, I guess. It probably would be easier to move in flats…but it probably wouldn't hurt as much that way."

"…Wouldn't that be a _good_ thing?" Asuka asked.

"Not me, knucklehead," Lili replied, pressing down on a bruise she'd caused and making Asuka wince.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I guess that is a good point. Where'd you learn your fighting style, anyway?"

"I pretty much made it up as I went along, at first. I incorporated a lot of my ballet training into my moves, and lately I've been studying up on other battlers who used a similar style."

"Ballet?"

"Yeah, I took lessons when I was younger. Typical 'rich girl' activity, I know." She laughed. "Maybe if you stick around for awhile I can show you later."

"Not now?"

"I'm still too tired from our battle, silly."

"Well, I'd be happy to." Asuka started to reach for Lili's hand, then pulled back, remembering Lili's reaction last time she'd touched her outside of battle.

Lili, however, took the hand. "Perhaps I was too harsh on you. After all, it's not like I'm going to find many friends who share my interests, especially not in the circles I'm normally in. So…Asuka. I guess we're friends now."

Asuka smiled. "Friends."

* * *

"Father…I believe I misspoke earlier when I said that I did not consider Miss Kazama a friend. I…"

"I know. I saw the two of you in the garden."

"You were watching? Were you watching our fight as well?"

"Yes, and I'll admit I turned away on a number of occasions. I have…mixed feelings about all of this. I detest violence, and I _especially_ don't like the idea of seeing my little Lili get hurt, but…I also care about your happiness, and it was obvious that despite your apparent distaste for this girl, you were enjoying every moment you were with her, especially during your battle. I don't want to stop you from doing something you love."

"So then you're allowing me to fight?"

"I didn't say that I was, and I didn't say that I wasn't. I told you, I'm a bit conflicted right now. But yes, your 'unwanted guest' can stay."

"Thank you." Lili thought for a moment. "Have we ever had just a single guest stay here before? The guest bedroom is awfully large for just a single person. Perhaps I should sleep in one of the guest beds tonight."

"That's your prerogative," her father replied.

* * *

After a dinner during which Lili repeatedly had to reprimand Asuka's reprehensible manners, it was time for the performance. Much like the rest of the sights she saw during her stay, it left Asuka awestruck. "That was amazing! Lili, you're so beautiful!"

"…Don't you mean _it's_ so beautiful?"

"Well, yes, that too…but honestly, I'm amazed by the fact that you fight as well as you do. When I first saw you, I had you pegged for some pretty-girl wannabe who figured she could use her good looks to distract male fighters long enough for you to knock them out, but you're a bona fide fighter _and_ a potential model."

Lili blushed. "I…think you're exaggerating a bit. And you're not exactly bad-looking yourself, Asuka."

"Me? No, I'm nothing special…I'm just a tomboyish fighter."

"You can only control so much about the way you look. Someone who is naturally ugly can make themselves look fairly good, but they'll never be able to be as pretty as someone who both cares about their appearance and is naturally good-looking. Likewise, even if you do nothing to help your case, if you're naturally inclined to be attractive, some of that will still shine through. And you," she paused, "are a very attractive girl. If you weren't more interested in fighting, you could be a real knockout." Asuka started laughing, and Lili looked insulted before she realized what she had just said and started laughing as well. "Okay, well, I guess you _are_ a knockout, but not in the way I meant…"

"I think I prefer my way, anyway. Although you're pretty good at _that_, too."

"Not as good as you, though."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that. I agree completely, but…"

"It's called 'being polite'. Although that _is_ the truth. You've been doing this your entire life. I've only been fighting for a few years. Not that I can't beat you, because we've both won a few times against each other, but I would fully expect you to be more skilled, given our circumstances."

"You sound slightly envious."

"I am. Fighting is so much fun…this cozy life is kind of boring."

"It's not as much fun when it's all you know. I wish I could live this comfortably on a more regular basis."

"I suppose a balance is necessary. Did I ever tell you how I got into fighting?"

"You've barely considered me someone worth talking to for more than a few hours. So, no, you haven't. And I'll admit, I'm kind of curious…I just never thought it was appropriate to ask. Obviously you weren't exposed to fighting through the course of your everyday life; you live too comfortably, and seeing as how you've mentioned before how much your father hates fighting and you're 'daddy's little girl'…"

"Shut up. So what if I hold my parents in high regard?"

"I don't have a problem with it. It would be nice to have a normal family."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it. You were going to tell me how you got into fighting."

"Right. Well, being the daughter of a wealthy man, and one who was well-known to be a doting father at that, I naturally made for a very attractive target for kidnappers. I'd be worth quite the steep ransom…if the crooks had ever gotten the chance to make their demands."

"Ouch. Poor crooks. Should've thought a bit harder about which rich girl to go after."

"They couldn't have known. No one knew I was a dangerous fighter at that point, not even me. I didn't know what I was doing; I just acted on instinct, fought back against my attackers, and I beat them. And I felt…almost disappointed, when it was over. I wanted more. I thought it was unnatural for a girl like me to have such feelings, but now…"

"Lili, we _are_ still talking about _fighting_, right?"

Lili suddenly realized that she had taken hold of both of Asuka's arms, but not in a manner that would be conducive to grappling, throwing, or any other sort of fighting moves. "Uh, yeah…sorry. Guess I got a bit caught up."

"I'm…used to bloodlust, most of it _much_ worse than yours. It sounds like your only problem was that you'd been living a sheltered life for so long and suddenly got a taste of action, and you wanted to feel that rush again and again."

"Of course…adrenaline. Yes, that probably would be the first time I ever had need of so much of it."

"…Exactly."

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I've got a fairly good idea. I'm not as learned as you are, so I couldn't have put a name to it, but I've felt it plenty of times."

Lili smiled. "We certainly are a strange pair. Complete opposites. No wonder my first thought was to think of you as a rival."

"Well, we can still be rivals…but as friends," Asuka replied. "Oh, it's getting late. I should probably be going before it gets any later…wait, where's my stuff?"

"Don't be silly, Asuka; I had Sebastian take your things to the guest room. You can stay the night."

"Oh…okay. Thank you…"

"It's kind of a big room for one person…though I suppose that's true of all of the bedrooms, mine included. So I was thinking of staying in there as well tonight."

Asuka turned away, trying not to turn bright red. "R-really? Don't you want to stay in your own bed? I mean, you've been away from home for so long…"

"All of the beds in this house are quite nice. Mine might be a _bit_ better than the ones in the guest room, but they're all still a step up from the accommodations at the tournament."

Asuka heard the plural "ones" and breathed a sigh of relief. _"[Not that I wouldn't _mind_ sharing a bed with Lili-chan…wait, what? I…this is ridiculous.]"_ "Sounds great."

* * *

"And here we are," Lili said, as they arrived at the bedroom that they'd be sleeping in that night.

Predictably, the first thing Asuka did was flop down onto one of the beds. "They're so comfortable!" she cried. Lili just stood there, watching and smiling. "Er, Lili?" Asuka got back up.

"Yes?"

"I should change into nightclothes now…and perhaps you should return to _your_ room and do the same?"

"…Of course. Right…" Lili turned bright red as she realized what she was doing. "I didn't mean to…yeah…" _"What just came over me?"_

A few minutes later, Lili returned. Asuka was facing away from the door as she returned. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "I should've known your nightclothes would be something boyish."

"And I should've known…uh…" Words suddenly failed Asuka as she beheld Lili, clad in a nightgown made of multiple layers of semitransparent nylon. "Wow."

Lili giggled. "I've left you speechless. Perhaps I'm too beautiful for my own good?"

Asuka gave an uncomfortable semi-laugh and tried to change the subject. "What is this symbol? I've seen it around here quite a bit."

"Ah, yes...the _fleur-de-lis_. It's very…French. I had always wondered why there were so many of them around here, too, until I started to learn English. The English translation is 'flower of the lily'."

"You're flowery?" Asuka teased. "Well, I wouldn't go that far…"

"A lily _is_ a type of flower, you know." Apparently that _wasn't_ among the English words that Asuka had learned. "I'm sorry, I don't know what they'd be called in Japanese. The _lis_—lily—we have a bunch of them in the garden. I always thought they were pretty even before I learned that they shared my name. They're those white ones…"

Asuka thought about this for a bit and suddenly blushed. "_Yuri…_"

"Ah, is that what they're called? …Why are you blushing? Wait, isn't 'Yuri' also a proper name? Like a _man's_ name?"

"No, it's a female name in Japan," Asuka replied.

"I think it might be a male name in Russia or something," Lili answered. "So then if it isn't because of someone you knew with that name…"

"…While it literally means 'lily', the word _yuri_ has a rather different connotation in modern speech…I think the flowers were a common symbol in early works of the genre…"

"What 'genre' is that?"

"…Girls' love."

"Like, falling in love with a guy for the first time?"

"No. Like a love story…with just girls. Together…" Asuka looked very uncomfortable.

"…And why would you…" Realization suddenly dawned on Lili. "Out. _Now,_" she demanded.

"L-Lili, please, be reasonable!"

"Don't 'be reasonable' me! I thought we were friends! I can't believe you were…were trying to get…"

"Since you seem to have _such_ a handle on this situation, Lili, would you mind explaining it to me? Because as far as I knew, I was interested in men, and now apparently you seem to think that I'm attracted to you."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you aren't. After all you've said? After those reactions of yours? You can't even _look_ at me right now, can you?"

"I _swear _I just wanted to be friends! …It's late. Why don't you head back to your room, and I'll stay in here, and then I'll leave first thing in the morning." Asuka heard the door close behind Lili and waited until she was sure that Lili wouldn't be able to hear her. "[It figures. I finally find a sparring partner who I could trust to never go easy on me because I was 'just a kid', or because I was a girl, or any other stupid reason, and I have to go and ruin it by…by falling in love with her.]" She began to tear up.

She felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her, soft fingers wiping her tears away. "I have no idea what you just said…but you shouldn't be crying. It doesn't suit a tough girl like you."

"L-L-Lili? But you…"

"Closed the door, and walked back over here. You really think I couldn't sense the romantic tension between us earlier? When you first grabbed my arm after we arrived…I thought you were just trying to provoke me into a fight, but my instinctual action was because I felt uncomfortable with what I saw as a show of affection."

"And yet you let me stay…and even stayed in the same room as me…"

"I…I don't know. I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you. I thought it was just about the fighting, but after we started just talking…I enjoyed that, too. And now I'm confused, and I think you are, too."

"I am. I thought that I just wanted someone who I could trust to always go all out with me, to not go easy on me because of stupid things like my age or my gender or my heritage—"

"I thought your heritage would make people go _rougher_ on you."

"No, that's the Mishima side, which I'm not related to by blood. The Kazama family has the ability to counteract the Devil Gene, which means I'm kind of important…"

"Very," Lili agreed, "Now, I need to satisfy my curiosity…"

And then she started removing Asuka's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Asuka cried out.

"Trying to see whether I'm truly attracted to you or merely confused," Lili replied, massaging the older girl's exposed breasts and eliciting some soft whimpers. "These are very nice…as I told you before, you're very beautiful."

"So that was just breast envy?"

"Not at all, although I do envy them to a degree. Then again, it's hard to be graceful when you're that busty, so I'd probably have to adjust my fighting style if I end up growing bigger." She stopped massaging. "Asuka, aren't you going to join in?" Asuka turned around to see that Lili had her arms raised above her head, just begging for Asuka to remove the nightgown that had left her in awe when she first saw it. "Please…I insist."

"I…I can't do that. I just don't feel right about it…"

"Then I guess we're going to have to be unequal for awhile."

Asuka didn't have time to ponder what Lili meant by that statement before the young blonde had pulled her shorts down and off of her body, leaving the older girl completely nude. "Lili!" she admonished in a whisper.

"Hmm…as I expected, you're beautiful down _there_ as well." She inserted two fingers into the brunette, who cried Lili's name again, a bit louder this time. "Still a chance to make this an equal partnership, you know." The younger girl was still pressed up against the elder one from behind, reaching around to ply her craft. "No? Well, I must admit, Asuka Kazama, this is the first time I've seen you submissive." She pushed Asuka onto her back and took up a new position on top of her.

"A bit 'frustrated', Lili-chan?" Not familiar with the use of honorifics, Lili raised an eyebrow at this form of address. "Because you're certainly very aggressive."

"You aren't happy?"

"I'm…a bit displeased with your behavior, but…oh damn you're so good oh LILI!"

Lili quickly silenced her with a kiss, then moved her free hand over Asuka's mouth. "Keep it down. We don't want anyone else hearing us."

"It's your fault for making me react like that. Surely you must be…reacting, as well."

"I am. It feels good. Come on…stop making me do all the work. Take me. Make me yours, your Lili, your _yuri_. You yourself said that I am entirely too flowery, so come on…deflower me." She again took the submissive pose, inviting the brunette to ravish her.

"I'm not going to do that. I don't feel right doing that to you. Not yet." She got up. "I'm going to put my clothes back on, and then I am going to climb back into this bed and spend the rest of the night snuggled up to a beautiful, radiant angel of a girl, and then we'll continue to develop our relationship. Seriously, Lili, that? Moving too fast. Moving _much_ too fast. We're going to be friends forever, right? We've got loads of time to do…that. And yes, it _was_ really something. But it didn't have that special feeling, you know?"

"It…it felt like it could have, if you'd tried to make it that way."

"I'm sorry, Lili."

Lili kissed her, more chastely this time—in a manner that could have been construed as platonic, though both girls knew that it wasn't. "It's fine, Asuka. For you…I'll wait as long as you want." She thought about this for a bit. "Okay, not _too_ long…"

Asuka laughed. "Deal. Hey, wait, where are you going?"

"I…like you said, it was…quite enjoyable. I think I need to change."

"Won't that raise suspicions?"

"You can't expect me to sleep in this _now_?"

"I have some extra clothes you could wear. The top might be a bit loose, but your height should be enough to compensate. Shorts might be a bit short on you, though…not that I'd really mind seeing that much of your bare legs."

"…_Now_ you want to see me naked?"

"It _is_ only fair, since you got to see me naked." Lili just continued towards the door, thinking it would be easier to explain why she was heading for her own room _now_ than it would be to explain if anyone saw her in Asuka's clothes in the morning. "Come on," Asuka said, racing over and tackling her to the ground.

"Asuka!"

"No way, you heard me. Off with it." Lili stubbornly refused. "Hey, you wanted me to undress you, I will. Although this material looks awfully delicate…if you struggled, I bet I could just tear it apart."

"…You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. Just get off of me; I promise I won't make a run for it."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Asuka replied, taking hold of Lili's arms and helping her to her feet. Lili walked back over towards the bed and obediently raised her arms, and Asuka removed the nightgown. "Magnificent," Asuka said. "Of course, these will have to go, too; they're positively soaked."

"I'll—"

"No, no, no; you asked me to undress you, and besides, a fine lady like you must have servants doing this all the time." She reached under the fabric and slowly, meticulously slid the cum-stained panties down the length of Lili's legs.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Asuka nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to…you know? Because your objections to undressing me certainly went away quickly."

"You're certainly persistent, Lili Rochefort. And that cute little butt of yours _is_ awfully tempting. But no," she said, pushing Lili onto the bed, "I don't think so. Here, these should be perfect…" She took out another pair of shorts and dressed Lili in them, then pulled a shirt over the naked breasts. "You look cute, not so dressed up," she decided. "Although I think you're much prettier the way you normally dress."

"Yes, well…you'd better have meant it when you said you'd spend the rest of the night snuggled up to me. My legs are going to be cold, exposed like this."

"I know something that will warm them up," Asuka said with a mischievous grin.

Lili smiled, expecting at the very least a soothing massage, if not something more intimate. What she got… "Ahahahahahasuka! Stop!"

"I knew it! Feet that soft just _had_ to be ticklish!" Asuka gently ran her fingers across the soles of Lili's feet, causing the blond to writhe with laughter. Seeing an even better opportunity, Asuka picked up the discarded nightgown, with its thin material and ornate hem, and used it to tease the girl's feet.

"Asuka, quit it!"

"What's going on in here?" _Now_, of course, someone heard, namely Sebastian the butler.

"Asuka's tickling me!"

"Oh. Good, we were worried that it was something bad. I'm sure your father will be glad to know that it's just innocent fun." Somehow Sebastian failed to pick up on the fact that Lili was wearing Asuka's clothes and that Lili's own nightgown was being used in the tickling. "You used to enjoy tickling so much when you were a little girl… Carry on." Asuka was too stunned at the turn of events to actually do so, and it wasn't long before they were both blissfully asleep, together in each other's arms.

* * *

CCX: As it was pointed out to me, there never seems to be much of a language barrier in Tekken despite the fact that not everyone speaks the same language. I decided it would be easier if they all knew English, since apparently the tournament itself is in America, and I simply indicated where the Translation Convention was being used using brackets (although only once does Asuka actually speak Japanese _out loud_; the other instance is her thoughts, since it's only natural that those would be in her first language.) Hopefully I haven't butchered things too badly…


End file.
